Psy ai ai English
by Majin Lu
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Psyduck have more in common than they think... AaML


_I wrote this fanfic in my native language (Portuguese) very time ago._

_Thanks for FoxMcCloude for translate it for me (English and Spanish). He is a great friend._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon doesn't belong to me._

**Psy ai**** ai**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Pallet Town, hometown of the renowned Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum.

Ash was at the center of town, more specifically, at the Pallet Elementary School. The place he was at was quite small, at maximum, there were about thirty kids gathering up around him, joyful, to be as close as possible to the master. The girls, who ranged the ages of 5 to 9 years, were fascinated with the good looks of the young man. Ash, now in his early twenties, was quite tall, 1,82 m, and had slightly tanned dark skin, beautiful brown eyes and a messy rebel hair. He had a serene face, somewhat sexy, although he still had some of his childhood traits. He had a black shirt, and light blue jeans a bit torn, and black tennis shoes. His hat was no longer on his head, as he would lose account on how many hats he had given away to his many fans. The boys were, too, fascinated with Ash, albeit not for his good looks, but because they saw him as an example, as they aspired, someday, to be Pokémon Masters just like him.

Ash studied in that very same school before beginning his Pokémon journey. In the end, starting from the age of ten, he wouldn't have to attend anymore. But that didn't mean he didn't learn anything, on the contrary. Since many kids began their Pokémon journeys at the age of ten, the studies were very enforced and rigid, in a manner of speaking. But as for Ash being a good pupil, that was another story...

Pikachu was resting on his shoulder observing the kids. He decided he didn't want to evolve into a Raichu and Ash, caring for his friend's happiness and well-being, respected his decision.

One of the girls, a little blonde girl who was, apparently, about six years old, jumped in front of Ash.

- Mr. Ash! I want a Fire Pokémon!

- And I want a psi-psi… p-psi – a brunet boy stuttered.

- Psychic? – Ash asked with a naïve smile.

- Yeah, what you just said! – The boy confirmed, visibly excited.

- Well kids, I've brought plenty of Poke balls with me. But for the sake of avoiding any arguments, I think it would be best that each one of you takes one and let's see what you get when you open them.

That said, there were cries of approval like "Yeah!", "That's it!" and others of discontent "Crap!", "Aw!", but in the end, everybody seemed to be satisfied. The kids began taking a hold of the Poké Balls and let out the Pokémon inside them. More screams of approval and dissatisfaction, Pokémon cries and, in the end, everyone seemed to be happy. Ash only watched that scene in joy.

A while later, a middle-aged lady approached _Ketchum_:

- Once again thank you very much, Mr. Ketchum, for accepting our invitation to see our pupils.

- It was my pleasure, Ms. Mia. And just call me Ash, please.

- Yeah, Ash. – She smiled and continued. – I must confess I thought it would be impossible for you to come today to play with the kids with your busy agenda, and after I knew your Pokémon would be getting vaccinated by Professor Oak. But, it seems, they're all here now.

- Hum, truth to be told – Ash made a gesture, attracting the woman's attention. – Except for Pikachu, those Pokémon are not mine.

- Say what? – The woman was surprised.

- Well... – He tried to explain. – First, let me clarify that they're not wild, so your pupils are safe – He sighed. – As you know already, my Pokémon are in the middle of the vaccination period and it coincided with the date of my visit, in other words, today. But I thought the kids would be disappointed if the meeting was cancelled, so I asked some of my closest friends to let me borrow some of their Pokémon.

- I see. You must have some very good friends. Please give them my thanks.

- Actually, you'll be able to do so personally. Some of them will come this afternoon.

- That's good. – She smiled and looked at the place where there was all the ruckus. – But, if you excuse me, I'll go check the kids' lunch.

In that moment Ash stomach groaned.

- As well as yours. – She completed smiling. Ash was left a bit embarrassed while she walked away.

In that moment, Ash noticed a group of kids, eight in total, forming a crowd around something. Curious, he approached the group. There was a scream of frustration and anger, apparently from a kid, and Ash noticed the children were surrounding a Psyduck and a little blond boy with brown eyes, who was apparently, about 9 years old.

- What's going on here, children? – Ash asked, curious.

- Humph! – The blond boy snorted and turned around. – What's going on here is that the Pokémon I got is totally USELESS!! – He became fired up while pointing at Psyduck.

Yeah, **THAT** Psyduck! Yellow, his hands on his head and with a dumb face.

- Psy? Ai, ai duck?

- Huh? – Ash was like 'I-didn't-get-it'. In that moment, Pikachu approached the group, placing himself next to Psyduck.

- I wanted Pikachu! – The boy yelled again, pointing at the electric rodent Pokémon. The rest of the children were just watching curiously the scene. – I can't believe I got a dummy-faced Psyduck like this! – He snorted. – And I can't believe a Pokémon Master like you has a Pokémon like that! – He ended in frustration.

In that moment, the looks of the kids turned towards Ash. He, seeing they were expecting an answer, kneeled down, seeing the little boy face-to-face.

- What's your name?

- Matt.

- OK, Matt – Ash said calmly. – This Pokémon is not mine. Truth to be told, out of all of those Pokémon here, not counting Pikachu, none of them is mine. But – Now he became serious. – In any case. They all belong to dear friends of mine. – He softened his expression again. – And all of the Pokémon are special, they're not useless, even when, at first glance, they might seem.

- But this Psyduck is weird. – A little, green-haired girl said. – My cousin has a Psyduck and it doesn't seem as dumb as this one... – She pointed at the poor yellow duck.

Large sweat drops went down Ash's and Pikachu's heads. And the absent-minded Psyduck, only stared at Ash, turned his head to the right side and let out a "_Psy_?"

- Well, let's just say this Psyduck is quite special... – He replied with a large sweat drop on his head.

All the children turned around to look at Psyduck yet again. Special? They turned back, looked to the right, and stared at him more firmly. After a minute, Matt yelled:

- Be serious!! He's not special at all. He's dumb, useless and ugly!!

The other kids nodded with their heads in agreement. Ash and Pikachu only sighed. Psyduck did nothing.

- And since this Pokémon is not yours, then whose it is? – Matt asked.

The attention of the kids returned to Ash yet again. He sighed once again and smirked lightly while remembering the owner of the cause of so much conflict.

- Misty Waterflower.

- What? – Matt said surprised – 'Are you pulling my leg? Misty Waterflower, the most beautiful flower of Kanto, the Mermaid of Cerulean and Member of the Elite 4 of the region? – The expression of the kid changed radically, similar to what happened whenever Brock met a new girl during the so many journeys Ash made with him.

- Y-yeah. – Ash replied, surprised at the reaction of the little boy.

- I love this Psyduck! He seems so strong, nice and smart! – Matt held Psyduck tightly and made him let out a "Duck!" when he felt hard-pressed against the kid's body.

Ash only watched the scene surprised a muttered: - B-but...

- Don't even try... – A brown-haired boy said. – Matt's a super fan of Misty. But who isn't? – The boy had hearts in his eyes. The girls only made a gesture of disgust for the reaction of the two boys.

- Big deal! – A girl said. – To me that Psyduck it's still dummy-faced! – She snorted and crossed her arms. – And that Misty isn't that beautiful either, right Ash?

That question caught Ash by surprise. He didn't know why, but he wasn't able to reply a question as simple as that. After all, Misty was... Misty, right? Or she was something else? The fact is: he only remained static and thoughtful.

The girl, as she didn't receive any response, was about to call for Ash's attention, when Psyduck got free of Matt's embrace, walked next to her, slipping up in that right spot, and approached the master, attracting everybody's attention.

- Psy! – The Pokémon laughed with complicity, its eyes curvy, and gave Ash a slight kick on his leg, bringing him back to reality.

- What? - Ash asked in surprise.

The kids started laughing, until one of them commented:

- You just stood there, with a dummy face like Psyduck.

- Hey! – Ash made a gesture, and then he smiled without charm. – I don't have a dummy face. Let alone like Psyduck – He said staring at the duck.

- Hey Ash, imagine if you were Psyduck! – A familiar voice said from afar.

Ash turned back to see Brock, one of his best friends.

- Brock!

Brock was a renowned Pokémon Breeder who resided at Pewter, the where his famous Pokémon Breeding Center was located.

- Kids, this is my friend Brock. – He said pointing at his friend, who approached the group.

- Hello Mr. Brock. – The kids greeted happily.

- Hello. – He answered with a smile. – So, what's this _Ashduck _teaching you guys?

- He says this dummy Psyduck is not dummy. – The green-haired girl said.

Brock couldn't hold back the laughter, and started speaking.

- Hum, truth to be told it's not like only you guys think this Psyduck here has a dummy face. But it's clear that Mr. Pokémon Master here wants to defend him, because in the end, the two of them are pretty much alike.

- Say what? – Ash asked, with a tic on his right eyebrow.

- Don't look at me like that, it was Misty herself who spoke. – He said placing both hands in a defensive position and then, he put a thoughtful face – Hum, how did she say it? – Pause. - Ah, I remember!

Ash and the others listened at Brock curious. Brock continued:

- She said you and this Psyduck have more things in common than you imagine! – Brock smiled and raised his little finger. - You both have dummy faces...

- Hey! – Ash protested. The kids laughed in the scene.

- You both are dimwitted... – He raised the ring finger.

- Humph! _"Misty, I'll get you for this..." –_ The young master crossed his arms.

- You both cause her headaches... – Middle finger.

"_Headaches... yeah sure." – _Ash rolled his eyes.

- She caught you both by accident. – He sentenced raising the index finger.

Ash looked at Brock narrowing his eyes.

- Hum, Brock. I grant you that Misty fished me and caught Psyduck by accident. But I don't have a dummy face, neither I'm dimwitted, even though Misty is always telling me that. "_And Psyduck too._" – He completed in his thoughts. – And neither me nor Psyduck cause headaches to Misty, it's her who is always getting stressed!

Brock and the kids watched Ash, who was now smiling sarcastically and continued speaking:

- And even more, Misty might speak ill and mistreat Psyduck at times, but in the bottom she loves him. In the same way she mistreats me and... – Suddenly, he stopped.

"_In the same way she mistreats me and..."_

Ash sweated cold. Brock barely smiled with the reaction of his friend. Could it be that...?

Silence. And something sped up between them quickly.

- Hey, Mr. Brock! – Matt said pulling the breeder's jacket. – Where did Mr. Ash go with so much hurry with Psyduck and Pikachu in arms?

Brock just smiled while raising, finally, the thumb. He saw his hand, all five fingers were open. Could he have figured out the fifth similarity? Knowing Ash Ketchum, anything was possible...

* * *

A red-haired young woman with beautiful aqua-green eyes was watering the flowers in the garden of Mrs. Ketchum. She and Brock were visiting and had been staying at Ash's home for a week. She had earned two weeks of vacations, just like Ash. The Pokémon League thought the two of them deserved a rest. So, Ash invited her and Brock to spend a few days at Pallet Town, as it was a quiet and relaxing place.

She was alone at the residence. Mrs. Ketchum was at the lab of the Professor along with Mr. Mime. Brock had left for the starters' school about half an hour ago to meet with Ash and she decided to help Mrs. Ketchum a bit with the labors in the garden, as she had to leave to the lab urgently, upon receiving a call from the Professor. She'd go to the school after looking after the daisies and tulips.

- MISTY!

"_Huh, did I take too long, the visit at school is over already_? – She thought upon realizing it was Ash who called out for her.

She was surprised when she saw the young man gasping and with Psyduck under his right arm and Pikachu under the left one, a few meters from her.

- Ash? What's the...? -

But she was unable to continue as she saw Ash approaching her, after leaving both Pokémon on the ground. He stared at her seriously and pointed at the duck Pokémon.

Misty looked at Ash, she blinked twice, and looked at Psyduck, not understanding what was going on. Ash approached the female trainer more and, with a swift movement, held her waist making her lean behind. Her face became flushed and it turned three times redder when the face of the male trainer approached her ear.

- A little bird told me that you, Miss, think I'm very much like your Psyduck... – He whispered, his breath made a chill go down all the way on her spine. – I have a dummy face... – He continued whispering while the young female trainer only nodded with her head. - ...I'm a dimwitted and cause you a lot of headaches...

"_...Misty speaks ill and mistreats Psyduck at times..."_

Misty held her breathing, very surprised at what was happening. Ash was still holding her firmly and continued whispering:

- ... in short, I'm an idiot... – Pause. - ... And you know what? You're right... – He turned his face, placing his lips just a few centimeters from hers. - ... I'll admit I do look like an idiot. – She felt his sweet breath blowing on her lips. – No, I am an idio…

He couldn't complete the statement when he felt the young female trainer's lips on his own. A _kiss_. He started kissing her back warmly, holding her even closer – As if that were possible – to his body. Pikachu and Psyduck just could watch, totally out of it.

After a while, they separated, gasping, they needed air, but they still remained embraced.

- So, you finally realized you're an idiot like my Psyduck, Mr. Ketchum? – Misty asked in a playful and somewhat sensual manner, her lips were still red for the kiss.

"_In the same way she mistreats me..."_

- Yeah, Miss Waterflower... – Ash replied, taking a quick peek at the ground, where the cause of all that mess, Psyduck, and his Pikachu, were standing, now very happy, and then he faced back at the redhead with a sexy smile. - ... but I'm the idiot you love.

"_But in the bottom she loves him..."_

Misty smiled and kissed him again, very happy. In the end, being compared with a Psyduck was not so bad after all...

_**Fi**__**n**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: **Thanks for reading it**. **And... Psyduck is my fav pokemon *-*_


End file.
